The Cobra is a Slytherin
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Les idées de Blaise ne sont pas toujours du gout de tout le monde... surtout de celui de Dray! Croyez moi, il n'en reviendra pas indemne! POV Draco, de type M car le sexe n'est pas un tabou . Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Snakes on a plane

Bonjour à toutes, Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fic yaoi ! Yaoi, vous savez quand il y a un homme et un autre homme qui… qui baisent ? Non on va trouver une manière plus raffinée de le dire. Donc un homme et un autre homme qui… tente d'avoir des enfants. Comment ça ce n'est pas possible ? Qui se donnent du plaisir, voila ! Et de façon très **explicite** de surcroit. Qui as dit « Sinon c'est pas drôle ! » ? Sukhii je t'entends de la, ne crois pas ! Donc évidemment **homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir** !

Cette nouvelle fic se nomme : **The Cobra is a Slytherin**, ce titre fait référence au groupe Cobra Starship qui est un de mes groupes préférés. Nous avons fait le choix de donner à chaque titre de chapitre le nom d'une de leurs chansons (qui rentrent évidemment dans le thème du chapitre). Egalement, si vous êtes attentifs, vous pourrez trouver quelques citations de la chanson choisie dans chaque chapitre (il n'y en a que 2/3 par chapitres).

Que dire d'autre… Ca fic est un **Drarry**, **POV Draco**, de type **M**, **Romance et Humour** garantis !

Et enfin je remercie ma béta de toujours : **Sukhii**, merci ch'tite sœur ! =)

Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1: Snakes on a Plane

J'ai sommeil...

Comment les gens peuvent manger le matin? Le fait de devoir se lever aussi tôt me coupe littéralement l'appétit. Mais je dois tenir mon rang! Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas en forme le matin cela me constituera une faiblesse. Ces petits fourbes n'attendent que ça...

Bon la confiture... Framboise, Cerise... Tiens abricot!

Mais, quel est ce bruit? Mes oreilles... Qui fait autant de raffut dès le matin... Les Poufsouffle! Je m'en étais déjà douté même avant d'avoir regardé. Quelle bande d'imbéciles heureux...

Les Serdaigles eux restent calmes. Ils se font passés pour des intelligents mais le nombre de pleurnicheurs que l'on y trouve me porte sur les nerfs. En parlant de pleurnicheurs, ne serais-ce pas la petite Chang? Pire qu'elle on ne peut pas imaginer.

Tiens j'avais faillit les oublier ceux-là... Les Gryffondors... Dans le contexte je fonce dans le tas sans regarder ce qu'il y a devant il n'y a pas mieux qu'eux. Surtout qu'ils ont des spécimens particulièrement intéressants parmi eux. Entre une miss je-sais-tout (Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas à Serdaigle celle la), la famille des belettes qui comprend le plus gros morfale de la terre et une dévergondée, en enfin la cerise sur le gâteau, le petit Potter...

Potter, Potter... Quel nom idiot! Et ces cheveux! Ces cheveux! Si je devais lui faire un cadeau de Noël ce serait un pot de gel. Ha pot de gel chéri, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi...

Revenons à des choses plus sérieuses... La meilleure des tables, celle des Serpentard évidemment. A quelques exceptions près...

Ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle... Rien dans le crâne... Qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ces deux là?

Après nous avons les personnes les plus perfides de la terre. On peut prendre l'exemple de Parkinson, cette petite effrontée, rien qu'en la regardant on voit le venin dans ses yeux. Mais le pire de tous! C'est bien sur cet effroyable et méprisant petit être venu d'une des méchantes familles de Sang-Pure. Le dédaigneux petit Blaise Zabini.

- Draco, qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder avec tes petits yeux pleins de mépris?

- Ho mais rien mon cher Blaise! J'admirais ta carrure admirable et tentatrice.

- Au lieu de fantasmer sur moi, essaie de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a assez de personnes dans cette salle pour que tu y trouves ton bonheur.

- Tu sais Blaise, en faisant un rapide tour d'horizon, la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette salle sont sans intérêt et les rares personnes qui pourraient me provoquer un certain intérêt ne sont pas de mon rang.

- Et bien mon cher Dray... Tu n'es plus intéressé par les coups d'un soir?

- Tu me connais si mal que ça? Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment plu comme concept. Je n'ai du essayer qu'une fois avec un Serdaigle et ça ne m'a pas spécialement donné envi de recommencer.

- Le petit Dracounet aurait des sentiments?

- Il faut croire que oui, Monsieur Sans Cœur.

Il me prend pour qui celui là! Bien sur que j'ai des sentiments! Je ne les affiche pas autant que les autres c'est tout! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul ici!

Tout le monde connait Severus sous ses aspects froids et distants mais si il n'avait pas sa cape noire qui le fait une ressembler à une chauve souris il serait super sexy!

Bon c'est vrai, moi ce n'est pas pareil, je me mets plutôt bien en valeur, non pas que je me vente d'avoir le plus beau cul de tout Poudlard mais... mais c'est vrai!

Miam, elle est bonne à l'abricot.

Mais comment fais-t-il pour la prendre au coing! Le balafré à vraiment des gouts spéciaux... Il a sérieusement le don de m'énerver.

Bon, j'avale cette tartine et il serait temps d'y aller, le premier cour de la semaine: Arithmancie suivit de potion. Comment bien commencer la matinée!

.o0o. .o0o.

Voilà une matinée comme je les aime! Le cour d'Arithmancie était très intéressant! Et pour une fois j'ai peu répondre avant Granger! Comme on le dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!

Ensuite, double cour de potion avec les lions. Comme à son habitude Severus les as réduits plus bas que terre en leur enlevant des tonnes de points qu'il nous donnait pas la suite... Je l'aime Severus... Comme mon parrain évidemment! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est très sexy mais ça reste mon parrain.

En tout cas j'adore quand il se fiche de la tête de Potter! En même temps ce type n'est strictement pas doué pour l'art des potions... Alors temps pis pour lui! Bon c'est vrai que Severus lui retombe tout le temps dessus sans raisons mais...temps mieux! Temps mieux, hein? Évidemment! Hahaha!

Il serait temps de se réveiller... Notre après midi sera beaucoup plus longue et beaucoup moins intéressante alors autant prendre des forces!

.o0o. .o0o.

J'en étais sur! Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé en métamorphose! Et je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur l'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns tiendra toujours sa renommé de personne la plus soporifique de Poudlard!

Enfin la journée est terminée, je vais pouvoir retourner à ma lecture.

- Effroi mortel.

J'en étais resté au moment où Arthur réussissait enfin à retirer l'épée de son socle. Décidément les histoires moldues restent passionnantes! Dommage que je ne puis les lires qu'à Poudlard, si l'un de mes parents me surprenaient avec je serais immédiatement expulsé de chez moi...

Tiens qu'est ce que c'est que cet attroupement autours de... Blaise? Qu'est ce qui lui permet d'attirer toute l'attention vers lui? C'est à moi d'être ici! Pour dire je ne sais pas quoi mais tout le monde à l'air très intéressé... Je veux sa place et tout de suite!

- Blaise, qu'est ce que...

- Les septièmes années venaient par là! Les autres dans votre chambre! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires!

Alors, Monsieur le Préfet en Chef a décidé de me couper la parole! Alors, Monsieur le Préfet en Chef va voir ce qui va lui arriver!

- Blaise, c'est quoi cette foire?

- Tiens Dray! On n'attendait plus que toi! J'ai une annonce à faire aux septièmes années! Que tous les autres aillent dans leur chambre! Je ne le répèterai pas une autre fois!

Il n'a vraiment aucune autorité... Je l'avais dit à Dumbledore, je devais être Préfet en Chef, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ce vieux fou! Non, je devais être un simple Préfet... Je suis un Malfoy! Un Malfoy! Je dois être Préfet en chef!

- Zabini qu'est ce qui te p...

- Vous êtes tous là? Très bien nous allons pouvoir commencer!

Mais je rêve! Il va en prendre une ce soir celui là!

- Il est grand temps de redorer notre blason à jamais! Les Serpentard sont en concurrence face aux Gryffondors depuis la création de Poudlard! Il est grand temps que nous soyons déclarés meilleure maison de Poudlard à jamais! Pour que nos enfants et nos petits enfants soient respectés par ces infâmes petits lions qui se croient meilleurs que les autres!

Ha oui? Et comment va-t-il s'y prendre?

- J'ai parlé avec le Préfet en Chef des Gryffondors ce matin même et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un pacte dont nous allons être les arbitres et qui ne concernera que les septièmes années! Je vous suggère de prendre vos jambes à votre cou!

- Qu'est ce que tu nous chante Zabini!

- Attend une petite seconde Théo, je n'en ai pas terminé. Le défi est simple! Parmi les septième années nous devons prendre cinq personnes, dont minimum une fille. Tous doivent être célibataires! Nous formerons ainsi cinq « couples » de baise!

- QUOI?

- Théo je t'ai demandé de te taire! Ces cinq couples se retrouveront dans la salle sur demande le même soir, bien entendu vous aurez des compartiments séparés... Le but de l'exercice est simple. Vous allez prendre votre pied avec votre partenaire!

Mais c'est révoltant! Moi? Baiser avec un Gryffondor! Il a craqué le petit Blaise!

- Le premier des deux qui aura joui perdra la partie et l'autre rapportera un point à sa maison. La maison ayant totalisé le plus grand nombre de points aura gagné! Si nous n'avons pas assez de personnes nous sommes disqualifiés. Je rajoute également le détail que vous pourrez tomber sur une personne de n'importe quel sexe! Y a-t-il des questions?

- Et comment vous allez savoir si on dit la vérité après cette nuit?

- Nous avons quelques gouttes de veritaserum en réserve (ou plutôt dans la réserve de Snape) pour vous faire parler! D'autres questions?

Je rêve... Il a pété un câble... Il va vraiment jouer notre honneur de cette manière! Bon... Il est possible que l'on gagne. On est des Serpentards tout de même! Ce genre de choses ne nous fait pas peur! Mais tout de même! Je ne vais pas baiser avec un Gryffy!

- Alors je prends les noms! Alors qui est prêt? Théo? Ok, je note. Pansy aussi, cool on a une fille!

Il est hors de question que je participe à ça! Je vais dans ma chambre de ce pas!

- Il ne nous manque qu'une personne. Et ce sera... Draco! Merci à toi de participer!

…

- Blaise...

- Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes comme conneries! Il est hors de question que je participe à ça! Tu n'as qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Regarde autours de toi il n'y a personne d'autre.

Ils sont tous partis les traitres...

- Draco on a absolument besoin de toi! En plus je suis sur que tu remporteras le point!

- Et toi alors tu ne peux pas participer?

- L'arbitre ne participe pas, c'est la règle.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes règles de merde! Je ne vais pas baiser avec un Gryffondor, un point c'est tout!

- Dois-je te rappeler ton aventure avec l'irlandais?

- QUOI! Comment tu sais ça toi!

- Mais je sais TOUT mon cher! Je suis Préfet en Chef!

Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sur et certain...

- Blaise...

- Oui mon chou?

- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne à y participer?

- Ma reconnaissance éternelle, si tu gagnes bien sur.

- Qu'est ce que je gagne de valeur?

- Pansy.

- Ne me vend pas comme ça toi! Je suis pas à toi!

- La ramène pas toi!

- Quand je disais « de valeur » je parlais sérieusement. Alors j'ai droit à quoi?

- Lovegood?

- Mais t'arrête de me prendre pour un con!

- Mon manoir.

- Tu te... QUOI? T'es sérieux?

- Non je me foutais de ta gueule.

- Blaise arrête de faire le con et dit moi sérieusement sinon je me casse dans la seconde. Alors je répète une dernière fois: qu'est ce que j'y gagne?

- La place de Préfet en Chef.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule?

- Absolument pas! Cependant il y a trois conditions en plus de ta participation!

- J'en étais sur... Lesquelles sont-elles?

- Tu gagnes le point, les Serpentards gagnent leur honneur à jamais et...

- ET?

- Tu me racontes comment c'était avec l'Irlandais!

- Va te faire foutre!

Il est hors de question que je lui raconte ça... C'était une fois dans les serres... Quel con ce Zabini! Mais sa place est très tentante... Quel con...

- J'accepte. Sale con...

- J'ai tout entendu! Et ne t'énerves pas, il n'y aura que peu de turbulences!

Mais qu'il se taise...

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'ils vous a tous plu ! Pour tous ceux qui se le demandent : cette fic ne comporte que 3 chapitres, donc on peut dire que c'est un long OS ou une petite fic, comme vous voulez ^^. Le rythme de parution sera assez serré, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine, chaque samedi (on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes).

Je crois avoir tout dit. Si cela vous tente vous pouvez tester les chansons du groupe Cobra Starship si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà. Et ainsi, essayer de deviner les titres des futurs chapitres.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont ou qui vont y être ).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. I kissed a boy

Bonjour tout le monde ! Veuillez m'excuser pour ce jour de retard ! Etant dans l'impossibilité de l'envoyer hier, je m'y prends aujourd'hui. Je ne m'éterniserai pas dans les discours mis à part remercier les reviewers : **darkmoonlady**, **Naifu-Sasu**, **kisis**, **Eichi-chan **et **6Starlight6**. Merci à vous tous ! Bonne lecture à tous. =)

Chapitre 2: I kissed a boy

Je n'y crois toujours pas...je vais baiser gratuitement et sauvagement avec un Gryffondor! Et ça, c'est à cause de cet enfoiré nommé Blaise Zabini!

Il ne mérite que de se faire écraser par un troll de six mètres! De devenir le souffre douleur de Parkinson! D'aller en enfer et d'y voir ses parents se faire torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive! De lui retirer son honneur de Sang pur! De le faire devenir un Poufsouffle! De le faire mariner dans le jus de chaussettes de Chourave! De l'expédier en Alaska en maillot de bain! De le faire baiser un Gry...ffondor...

Le traitre... Mais quelle idée à pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il invente ce pari stupide. Cela n'a pas de sens de jouer notre honneur là dessus! Évidemment nous sommes vils et nous n'avons pas froid aux yeux, nous pouvons gagner! Mais il faut bien avouer que ces petits mal appris de Gryffondor ont également leurs chances. Ils foncent toujours dans le tas sans prêter attention aux conséquences. Mais en ce qui concerne la technique nous allons les battre à plate coutures!

Comme l'a dit Blaise, le premier qui jouira a perdu et comme à leur habitude, ils vont foncer dans le tas et risquent donc de prendre leur pied bien plus tôt que nous et donc d'écourter la partie de jambes en l'air à leur défaveur.

Je l'ai déjà testé avec l'Irlandais... très pressé le petit, un peu trop d'ailleurs, en même pas 10 minutes il s'était dessapé, prit son pied et s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Morphée.

Voilà que je fais de la poésie maintenant... Tellement Poufsouffle... Que je perde cette habitude et vite!

Trêve d'apitoiement. Je dois trouver une solution et vite. Cependant, si j'essaie de me défiler c'est mon honneur qui est en jeu et de surcroit l'honneur des Serpentards.

Aucune échappatoire.

Ma fin est proche.

Ha Draco je te cherchais !

Je sens un mauvais vent venir.

J'ai la liste des participants du coté Gryffondor, tu veux la connaitre ?

Tu me fais hésiter Blaise, tu veux que je meurs maintenant ou quand je verrai leur têtes de mollusques et que je saurais avec lequel je vais devoir prendre mon pied ?

Le choix t'appartient mon cher Drake.

Et ce choix est dur. Quel est vraiment le mieux pour moi ? Je tiens tout de même à la vie et je peux encore espérer ne pas tomber sur le plus horrible des lionceaux…Weasley…Non, non mauvaise vision ! Très mauvaise vision ! Draco, reprend ton self control avant que tu n'enfonces ton poing dans la tête de la personne qui est face à toi.

Dray, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air assez pale, enfin pas comme à ton habitude.

Mais qu'il se taise…

Dis-moi Blaise, quand doit on mener ce petit pari ?

Et bien, nous avons fixés la date à…ce soir.

Quoi tu rigoles ?

Non je suis sérieux, aussi sérieux que quand tu te recoiffes le matin.

Calme-toi Draco. Reprend ton self control, ne décoche pas ce poing dans la tête de ton ami. Ne décoche pas ce poing… qui est déjà parti…

Je devrais calmer mes émotions où je risque de me transformer à Gryffondor. Rien qu'à la pensée j'en ai des frissons.

Dray ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, bon sang !

Une envie soudaine.

Comme je vois que le dialogue devient dangereux avec toi, je te donne rendez vous à 21h30 à la salle sur demande. Ce sera elle qui te mettra avec l'adversaire qu'elle définira pour ne pas qu'il y ai de triche. Sur ce, passe une bonne fin d'après midi.

Et ce traître ose partir aussi humblement… Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis Zabini, tu peux me croire.

.o0o. .o0o.

Très bien, il me reste encore 2h. Plus les 10 minutes de retard que je m'accorde pour ne pas arriver avant mon adversaire, on n'est jamais assez prudent.

D'ici là que faire ? Blaise me l'a bien dit, celui qui jouit en premier a perdu. Conclusion : être le plus désirable possible ! Evidemment, sans en faire trop. Mais un ou deux éléments qui attisent les sens sont toujours bons à prendre.

Parfum, Cravate et pantalon moulant. Cependant, pas de gel ça colle sur l'oreiller, par contre les cheveux encore humide font terriblement sexy.

Ma chorégraphie de strip-tease est avancée. Mes cours de sodomie sont révisés.

Le cierge est allumé, la cire prête à couler. _(Nda : Tous ceux qui connaissent Reflet d'Acide me comprendront. Trichelieux powa !)_

.o0o. .o0o.

5 minutes de retard, je m'attendais à faire mieux, enfin bon autant y aller maintenant.

Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai une sorte de boule au ventre. Pas très dérangeant en soit mais ça peut très vite le devenir si cela s'intensifie.

Une ombre obscure au bout du couloir…

Dray ! J'en étais sur que tu allais venir !

Zabini…

Trêve de plaisanteries. As-tu des questions avant d'entrer ici ?

J'ai le droit de m'enfuir ?

Non.

J'ai le droit d'utiliser des sex toys ?

Non, que ton corps.

J'ai le droit de le tuer ?

Non.

J'ai le droit de TE tuer ?

Non.

Je crois que je n'ai plus de questions.

Autre précision : la magie est interdite et si tu es avec une fille on autorise que la sodomie.

Et la aussi je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer ?

Non.

Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer alors.

Dray...

Quoi ?

Ta baguette.

Je t'emmerde Zabini.

Moi aussi je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Et n'oublie pas, tu n'es là que pour ton divertissement.

Mais surtout pour le tien.

Mes poches dépouillées, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer. Je vais choisir un compartiment déjà occupé pour ne pas avoir à attendre.

Manque de chance, ce n'est pas le cas. Tous les Serpentards sont là, notre sens de la ponctualité est admirable. Cependant, je ne vois que deux rideaux tirés, donc il n'y a que deux Gryffy dans cette salle. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre le compartiment vide.

Et bien dites-moi… Il est bien plus spacieux qu'il n'en a l'air ! Le lit est double, le frigo est rempli à ras bord de… de nourritures plus aphrodisiaques les unes que les autres. Je déteste ça. Avoir le corps collant alors que je m'amuse dans mon lit, c'est tout simplement affreux.

Tiens j'entends des pas…et une voix.

Non ! C'est la voix de l'Irlandais ! Elle se rapproche, ne me dites pas qu'il va venir ici, non…non !

Hey Seamus ! Ton compartiment c'est celui à côté.

Ha d'accord.

J'ai faillit y passer… Je préfère encore me faire la belette… non peut être pas la belette. Tout le monde mais pas lui ! En tout cas je suis tiré d'affaire. Pour un temps du moins.

D'ailleurs je viens de remarquer… tous les autres compartiments sont fermés… Mais sur quel abruti j'ai bien peu tomber !

Etant donné que j'ai du temps à perdre en attendant que mon ou ma futur(e) partenaire fasse son entrée. Je peux toujours pronostiquer sur qui aurais-je le malheur d'envoyer ma semence… Tout d'abord je suis certain qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'Irlandais, puis étant arrivé en retard il me semble évident qu'il ne s'agit pas de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Mais peu d'indices sont à ma portée, je ne sais pas qui sont les participants et j'ai du mal à les imaginer. Il est certain que l'on a du mal à se douter qui aurait le culot de se pointer à ce genre de défis stupides (à moins d'y être forcé).

Du bruit…

Te voilà enfin ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps nous t'avons attendu ?

Désolé, j'ai eu un contre temps…

Contre temps ou non je m'en fiche ! Tu as de la chance de ne pas être disqualifié. Tu es le dernier à arriver, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver ton compartiment.

Des compartiments ? Où est l'intimité ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont insonorisés par magie. Maintenant dépêche toi !

Je m'assoie sur le lit. La voix est masculine et familière. Cependant je n'arrive pas à placer un visage sur cette voix.

Une tête, puis un corps, se glisse dans le compartiment. Je reconnais alors la personne qui me fait fasse.

TOI ! M'écriai-je en même temps que la personne qui s'opposait à moi.

Malfoy…

Oui Potter, il s'agit bien de moi…

Je restais bouche bée face à ce spectacle. Potter me faisait face, il était rouge après avoir courut. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement débraillés mais ses habits lui allaient terriblement bien. Un pantalon noir légèrement trop serré et une chemise verte près du corps. Je devais le reconnaitre, sa tenue était tout à fait séduisante.

Mais il ne faut pas croire que je fantasme sur Potter ! Je préfère devenir impuissant plutôt que fantasmer sur lui ! Enfin peut être pas à ce point…

Que faire alors… Il a l'air tétanisé. Dans un certain sens moi aussi mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer. Bon, il n'a pas fermé les rideaux, il faut vraiment tout faire ici ! Et qu'est ce que je fais assis sur le lit moi ! Ce n'est pas assez entreprenant !

Bon fini de jouer. Je vais fermer ce rideau. Ho mais que vois-je ! Il a peur dès que je m'approche de lui, mais il va falloir qu'il se relâche enfin !

Potter, écoute-moi. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de passer à l'acte alors autant y prendre un peu de plaisir – Même si le but est de le prendre le plus tard possible. Je te demande alors de te détendre.

Et tu penses ça facile Malfoy ? On te demande de baiser avec ton ennemi juré et toi tu ne dis rien ?

Crois moi que si j'avais pu je ne serai pas venu… Mais la question n'est pas la. J'imagine que toi aussi, si tu ne te donnes pas à 100% tu vas passer pour un gland tout le reste de ta vie.

Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est le cas, tu as raison…

J'ai tout le temps raison ! Tu devrais le savoir.

Ecrase Malfoy.

Inutile de t'énerver Harry. Aller détend toi, je t'offre quoi ? Chocolat ? Gingembre ? Chocolat au gingembre ?

Aphrodisiaque. Aphrodisiaque. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Non merci, je n'ai pas faim ?

Toi tu n'as pas faim ? Et bien dit moi… Je te trouble tant que ça ?

Je crois qu'il a rougit.

Malfoy, tes blagues sont de mauvais gout.

Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être drôle. Tiens des fraises !

Et voila la technique ! On glisse une fraise dans sa bouche et on attend sa réaction.

Comment est-ce ?

Plutôt bon je dois le dire.

Alors pourquoi ne pas en prendre d'autres.

Je glisse alors une fraise entre mes dents après lui avoir dit « vient la chercher ». Potter avait marqué un temps d'arrêt mais il s'était penché sur moi pour la prendre. Plutôt que de le laisser cueillir tranquillement le fruit défendu, je me mis à gouter à la chaire tendre. Je collais alors mes lèvres aux siennes pour ne pas perdre une goutte du précieux nectar qui coulait. Quand le fruit fut terminé, je remplaçais le vide par ma langue. Je rencontrais alors la sienne, sucrée mais endormie. Après l'avoir taquinée quelques instants, elle se réveilla enfin et se présenta beaucoup plus taquine que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Après un échange mi-câlin, mi-agressif, nous mettons fin au baiser.

Aucun mot ne s'échappe. J'attends sa réaction mais elle ne vient pas. Je fixe alors ses lèvres, elles ont été rougies à cause du contact et du fruit, elles n'en sont alors que plus attirantes. Elles deviennent sensuelles, charnelles, voluptueuses. Mes émotions s'emmêlent, je ne pense plus à rien. Je suis captivé, je ne peux plus m'empêcher, je dois encore y gouter.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois ci sans préalable, je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne réponde pas à mon baiser. Je fus alors plus que surpris, sa langue cherchait la mienne, elle balayait l'ensemble de ma bouche d'un gout sucré et tentateur.

Je ne tiens plus.

Je dirige mes mains vers sa chemise, il en fait de même. Sans mettre fin à notre baiser nous nous déshabillons l'un l'autre. Les boutons de chemises se défaisaient, les pantalons se descendaient, nos attributs se réveillaient.

Cela ne devenait plus de la débauche gratuite, la passion nous habitait, notre corps ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Il ne nous restait alors plus que nos boxers.

Je glisse alors ma main sur ses attributs pour voir quel forme son unique vêtement à prit. Une bosse se dessine, je veux alors plus en voir. Je glisse ma main sous cette vétuste enveloppe. Je reconnais alors une forme que je connais, elle est allongée et ferme. Elle est bandante, elle est tout lui.

Sans prendre garde j'en profite pour descendre cet unique vêtement et pour révéler ses attributs au grand jour. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais il avait fait de même et quand je m'en rendis enfin compte, mon érection s'en vit décuplé.

Je tombe sur le lit, poussé par ses bras musclés. Je sens sa bouche se décoller de la mienne pour entamer une longue découverte de mon corps. Cou, torse… sexe.

J'en tremble, j'en gémis.

Il s'attarde au bas de mon ventre, ce contact est insupportable. Insupportablement bon.

Je me baisse, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer seul. Je capture ses lèvres, je l'attire vers moi.

Son corps est collé au mien, son érection c'est rapproché de la mienne. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. C'est tellement bon.

Nos mains découvrent et redécouvrent le corps de l'autre avec plaisir. Je sens alors les doigts de Potter se diriger vers mon ventre, puis se diriger vers ma virilité, y introduire un doigt, puis deux, puis trois.

Je n'ai pas mal. Pourquoi ? Est-ce l'envie ? Le plaisir ? Ou tout simplement la douceur de ses doigts…

Le plaisir augmente, je me sens venir, non il ne faut pas… il ne faut pas…

Ha…rry…

Sans me répondre, il retire délicatement ses doigts. Je me sens vide, je tente de reprendre ma respiration. Je sens alors autre chose se glisser entre mes jambes.

Il est en train de glisser son intimité vers la mienne. Une pause, je lui fais signe de continuer.

Sa présence chaude me fait frémir. Cette position est insoutenable.

Il bouge. Doucement. Puis vite. Le plaisir reviens, fait sa place, empli mon corps. La vitesse est si rapide, si entrainante.

Je ne peux plus tenir.

Et voila ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour terminer cette fic ! Ce chapitre qui n'est toujours pas commencé ! Les cours vont reprendre et j'espère vraiment avoir le temps et l'envie de m'y mettre. J'espère que le chapitre sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine, si ce n'est pas le cas (et je m'en excuse déjà par avance) vous retrouverez le chapitre dans la semaine.

Merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review )


	3. Hot Mess

Le voici ! Le dernier chapitre ! Je vous laisse le lire tout de suite et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin.

Mot de ma petite béta chérie :

**S** : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Hot Mess

Le réveil est dur, embrumé par des pensées encore floues. Les draps sont collants, mon corps est en sueur. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

J'ai une douleur lancinante au bas du ventre, je crois que la nuit à été mauvaise.

Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu. Haut le cœur de ma part. Je vois Potter dans le lit, je reconnais la salle, le défi me revient en mémoire.

J'en ai des frissons.

Ma vision est à nouveau claire. La nuit me revient soudainement en tête. J'en ai des sueurs froides. Comment ai-je peu ? Comment ai-je peu me vendre aussi facilement ? Comment ai-je peu me retrouver dans ces bras en me donnant de cette manière ?

Il vient de bouger… je crois qu'il est en train de se réveiller…

Mmmm Confiture… Mmmmm réveil difficile… j'ai mal au crâaaaaaaaaaaane… Où est ce que je suis ? Ha Draco tu peux me passer les tartines ? J'ai faim… Draco, tu m'écoutes ? Dra…Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Nous ne sommes pas dans ta chambre Potter. Ici c'est la Salle sur Demande et je te laisse encore une dizaine de secondes pour te réveiller et de souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé la veille.

Il a une tête de déterré. Et là il a une tête de débile qui cherche dans sa petite tête où sont les toilettes. Et là il devient bleu. Il là il devient blanc. Et là il devient rouge. Et là il se souvient de la veille. _(Nda : Bleu, Blanc, Rouge, je suis François le Français…)_

Et bien heu…

J'imagine que tu n'as rien à dire.

…Oui.

Et bien ne disons rien… Je crois que le moment est mal choisi.

J'aimerais prendre une douche.

Une cabine apparait devant moi. Un des grands avantages de cette salle.

Je vais prendre une douche, ne me dérange pas.

Quelle merde.

.o0o. .o0o.

Après une bonne douche froide, nous nous rendons en dehors de la Salle sur Demande. Blaise nous attends à l'entrée. Je passe devant lui. Je n'ai rien à dire.

Dray, Dray, Dray ! Attends un peu ! Nous devons faire le test pour savoir qui a gagné !

Une personne ne te suffit pas ?

C'est écrit dans le règlement.

Quel règlement ?

Celui qui était affiché dans la Salle sur Demande que tu n'as pas prit le temps de lire.

Blaise, ce qui m'énerve chez toi c'est que tu as toujours réponse à tout.

Pour ton plus grand plaisir Draco, me répondit-il avec un air cynique.

Bien ! Autant en finir rapidement !

Mon cher préfet…. en chef… nous conduisit alors dans une salle de classe vide. Je m'assis en face de mon partenaire d'une nuit et Blaise commença son interrogatoire après nous avoir donné du veritaserum.

Vous souvenez vous de la personne qui a joui en premier ?

La question atterrit dans ma tête. Un grand trou noir apparu, je ne me souvenais plus.

Non, je ne sais pas.

Bien, Harry, te souviens-tu de la personne qui a jouie en premier ?

Heu…Ou…Oui je crois.

Très bien ! Peux-tu me dire de quel personnage s'agit-il ?

Il se mettait à rougir. Mais qui avait bien pu perdre ? Je n'ai vraiment aucun souvenir de ce moment. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir perdu, je n'imagine même pas de quel manière mon image pourrait en devenir ternie.

Harry ? Veux-tu bien me répondre ?

Oui…je…je…

Harry j'aimerai bien une réponse !

Ensemble…

Pardon ?

Il y a eu égalité… Nous avons jouis en même temps… Aucun de nous deux n'a gagné.

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Les souvenirs me reviennent… C'est vrai… C'est totalement vrai… Je n'ai pas gagné… Je n'ai pas perdu… J'ai fait pire que perdre… J'y ai prit du plaisir et j'ai laissé la victoire m'échapper et je l'ai laissé me prendre… Me prendre ? Il m'a…

Cela n'arrange pas nos affaires… Draco, tu le confirme ? Draco ? Drake ça va ? tu m'as l'air bizarre.

Je…

J'ai envie de vomir.

Dray où tu vas !

Quelque part… J'ai besoin d'air…

Et d'un lavabo…

.o0o. .o0o.

Je suis enfin de retour dans mes draps. Mes draps sont biens plus confortables que ceux de la Salle sur Demande et de tout le château ! Je suis sûr d'avoir un meilleur lit que Dumby, lui-même. Et c'est décidé je ne les quitterais plus avant d'avoir fini mes études !

Dracouneeeeeeeeeeeeet !

Blaisounet Casse toi !

Ne montes pas sur tes grandes licornes, je t'apporte juste les résultats du pari.

Je n'en ai rien à foutre…

Temps pis tu le sauras tout de même. Pansy a gagné contre Granger, Théo a perdu contre Finnigan…

Venant de Pansy, cela ne m'étonne pas, cependant je m'attendant mieux de Théo… Tout de même ! En face de l'Irlandais…

… Ce qui revient à dire que la manche entre toi et Potter était déterminante. Comme vous avez fait égalité, nous sommes dans une impasse et je n'ai aucune idée de comment régler le problème. Voilà, as-tu des questions ?

Tu as fini ?

Oui.

Alors tu peux te barrer de ma chambre ?

C'est comme si c'était fait Dracounet. Et encore Bravo ! Tu as du attraper un très bon coup !

Casses-toi !

Zabini enfin parti. Je pouvais me recouvrir de mes draps et essayer de me rendormir pour ne penser à rien. Et je me rendis vite compte que cela me devenait impossible. Les images repassaient en boucle de ma tête, avec de plus en plus de détails.

Potter se glisse entre mes jambes, Potter me demande si je vais bien, Potter s'introduit en moi doucement, si doucement, avec tant de soin… que je n'ai pas eu mal… Il se déplaçait si lentement que cela était agréable dès le début… Il intensifiait ses mouvements avec tellement d'énergie et de passion que je me suis mis à aimer ça, que je me suis mis à crier son nom, que je l'ai enserré dans mes bras en lui demandant d'aller plus vite. Il a été plus qu'une aventure d'un soir, il a été doux comme un amant, il m'a fait aimé son corps, un corps nouveau, frais, attrayant…

Il m'a fait vivre autre chose… quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas avant, quelque chose qui me tourmente, quelque chose qui me touche, quelque chose qui me fait pleurer….

Tout devient flou. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

.o0o. .o0o.

Voila plusieurs jours que ce pari à été réalisé. Le bruit court vite à Poudlard et toute l'école sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Potter et moi. Le regard des autres m'amuse, paradoxalement il me rend dingue. Ce regard sur ma personne que l'on essaie de dégrader m'insupporte mais j'essaie toujours autant de garder ma carrure et ma prestance. Ce qui m'a permis de sortir de bons nombres de situations difficiles. Je ne me fais donc pas plus de soucis pour celle-ci.

Cependant, un autre « problème », si on peut l'appeler comme ça… Oui, c'est un problème ! C'est le plus gros problème que j'ai eu depuis ces dernières années.

Ce problème, je l'ai intitulé initialement : « Problème Potter, sale petit con machiavéliquement barjo ». J'ai trouvé cela trop long et assez peu esthétique, j'ai donc décidé de le raccourcir en « Problème Potter ».

Ce « Problème Potter », prend de l'ampleur dans mon esprit car après avoir passé cette période d'amertume, de dégout et je dois l'avouer, de désespoir et de pleurs. Je commence à redonner de l'intérêt à cet évènement. C'était si différent de d'habitude, de n'importe quelle expérience que j'ai pu avoir. Indescriptible et mystérieux, voila les justes mots.

Cela fait bien une semaine, que cet évènement est passé et que le sentiment de manque est apparu en moi. Ce corps chaud, ces mains aventurières, cette langue taquine, … J'ai trouvé ce coté dominant sensuel et attentionné que j'essayais toujours d'adopter avec mes anciens partenaires. Cette fois-ci je me suis retrouvé dans la position du dominé délicat et sensible. Et contre toutes attentes cela m'a plu.

Cela pourrait être pathétique et pourtant je suis dingue de lui…

En parlant du loup, le voici qui sort de son bol de céréales. Il m'a l'air endormi mais avec un œil assez aguerrit. Il a l'air de s'être plutôt bien remit. Il demande à Granger la confiture. Coing j'en suis certain. Il lève les yeux et me fixe, qu'est ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il rougit…

…

Il me fixe ?

Il est mignon ?

Il rougit ?

Tout ceci me parait bien suspect. Hormis le fait que Potter éprouve un sentiment de vouloir me regarder, le plus suspect est que J'éprouve le sentiment de vouloir regarder Harry !

Harry… Cela sonne bien mieux que Potter… C'est vrai ça… Autant je trouvais que Potter était un nom idiot, autant Harry est un beau nom.

Cela en devient une obsession… Amusant… Enivrant… Comme son parfum… Musc… Subtilité et raffinement…

J'en deviens fou… Je dois passer à l'action.

.o0o. .o0o.

Mon plan est en marche ! Ou en tout cas est finalisé… Ou j'ai une petite idée de quoi faire… Bon, c'est d'accord… je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre !

Une salle vide… un petit moment de débauche… cela devrait lui rappeler des bons souvenirs…

Quelle heure est-il ? 17h… Il va bientôt finir son entraînement… Je suis sûr de l'attraper devant sa salle commune.

M'y voici enfin. J'entends des bruits de pas. Le voici.

Bien le bonjour à toi.

Malfoy ?

Malfoy, Malfoy. Trêve de cérémonie. Appelle moi donc Draco. Suis-moi et ne pose pas de questions.

Je le menais alors à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Le trajet me parut alors interminable jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci était totalement vide.

Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à destination, peux-tu enfin m'expliquer pour quelle raison je me retrouve ici ?

Mais certainement mon cher Harry.

Et tu m'expliqueras par la même occasion pourquoi tant de familiarité. Je dois avouer que tout ceci est…déroutant.

Je m'attendais à cette question, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'y suis préparé.

De quoi rêves-tu récemment ?

Je te demande pardon ?

A qui penses-tu récemment ?

…

Quelle est la personne qui anime tes pensées depuis quelques jours ?

Sa mine se déconfit.

Vois-tu où je veux en venir, Harry ?

Je…ne sais pas bien.

Ou tu ne veux pas le montrer ? Pourtant tu le caches plutôt mal je dois dire. Des regards incessants, des rougissements voyants et pourtant tu tentes de m'éviter autant que tu le peux. Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry… Ce qui nous est arrivé n'est pas banal.

Et pour moi aussi cela n'a pas été facile à accepter. Mais cette nuit là, tout à été différent. Ce qui s'annonçait comme un concentré de luxure et de débauche s'est transformé. Cette nuit là, j'ai ressenti de la passion, j'ai ressenti des émotions que je n'avais jamais connues avant. Tous ces sentiments, je les ai ressentis pour toi Harry. Et au fur et à mesure que les jours, les heures, les minutes passent, j'ai cette impression de manque qui s'empare de moi. Cela est insupportable. Je deviens dingue. Dingue d'un seul homme, toi et seulement toi. Tous les autres hommes sont insignifiants face à ton image, tu es tout pour moi. Tu animes mes désirs, mes passions, mes pensées. Je t'aime Harry.

Voila ce que j'aurai aimé lui dire. Mais par un manque cruel de courage je me résignais à cette risible déclaration que je mis une éternité à prononcer :

Prend moi dans tes bras…

Je suis terrorisé. Je ne sais ce qu'il ne va me répondre mais je le vois, devant moi, abasourdi. Je le trouve si attachant, si tentateur. J'en crève d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, juste pour ressentir la pression de son corps, juste pour sentir sa chaleur.

Draco… Articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Mon cœur se sert.

Je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se jeta dans mes bras.

Je regrette tellement que cela se soit produit de cette manière… Mais… je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me passer de la chaleur de tes bras…

Mon palpitant explosait… Le bonheur emplissait tout mon corps. Je ne pensais plus à rien.

Je le regardais alors, devant moi. Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler et il m'observait avec le regard le plus amoureux que je n'aurai jamais pu voir.

Impossible de se retenir plus longtemps. Nous nous embrassons avec toute la passion qui nous anime, avec toute la passion que nous éprouvons pour l'autre.

Je t'aime Draco.

En guise de réponse je l'embrassais encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Et nous recommencions laissant notre corps s'exprimer, nos mains se balader et explorer des parties encore peu connues.

Un lit apparait, nos vêtements disparaissent comme par magie. Nos mains sont déterminées à n'oublier aucune partie du corps de l'autre. Très vite, nos mouvements deviennent précis pour donner un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. J'étais à la place du dominé et pourtant elle me plait encore plus et toujours d'avantage sous le corps d'Harry.

Après une rapide préparation, Harry me pénétra avec une infinie précaution, en prenant garde que cela m'était supportable. Mais tout ceci était plus que bon. Je lui demandais alors d'accélérer ses mouvements, ce qu'il fit graduellement et de façon de plus en plus passionné. Et la délivrance ne se fit pas attendre, elle fut commune, dans une effusion de bonheur entre nous deux.

Notre souffle reprit, je me serais dans ses bras musclés par le quidditch et je compris alors que j'allais avoir du mal à me passer de cette nouvelle vie.

Car je crois que je suis amoureux.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Et nous voila à la fin ! J'espère que cela vous à plu et que vous m'excuserez pour le retard de ce dernier chapitre. J'espère de tout cœur vous retrouvez très vite lors d'une prochaine fic (qui n'est pas pour tout de suite, je m'en excuse). Enfin je donne le mot de la fin à ma Beta qui m'a aidé tout au long de l'écriture de cette et encore plus particulièrement dans l'élaboration de la précédente et que j'espère qu'elle me suivra dans la suivante ^^. Sukhii, le mot de la fin est pour toi :

**S** : Voilà XD! C'est la fin! ... (Je crois que je vais écrire quelque chose de plus car Yume me menace d'une arme en baragouinant qu'elle a écrit plein de pages et moi 2 phrases...) Bon bah... J'adore être la Beta de Yume, c'est cool. (Et pas suffisament long apparemment... Yume, lache cette arme. Non? Bon...) Bien sûr que je veux continuer à collaborer avec toi Yume, et j'espère que vous, nos lecteurs et lectrices, nous suivrez =D!


End file.
